When an additional metered water output is required at a property that is adjacent to a property that already has metered water, a second line is often required for the new output and a second meter. This commonly requires tapping off of a main water line in a second place, a task that requires shutting off the water main, digging a location for the second output, and installing piping for the second metered utility output.